


TLC

by Sapphire628



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: Fluffy FluffRating: PG-13 (very mild nudity)Summary: Some days Chris’s girlfriend has a hard time dealing with her anxiety/depression. On one particularly bad day, he gives her some extra tender, love and care.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	TLC

Chris pulled into one of the two parking spaces in front of his girlfriend’s townhouse and let out a deep breath. After two different photoshoots and accompanying interviews, he was exhausted. He had intended to go home and relax with his dog but when he had called Krystle to see how her day had been going, he knew she was having a hard time and needed him with her. He turned off the engine and headed up to the door. As soon as he walked in, Chis saw that the downstairs was dark, except for the glow of the television in the living room.

“Krystle? Baby?” he called her name as he walked into the room, “Babe?”

He found her curled in a ball in the corner of the couch.

He kneeled and saw the tears on her face and in her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“What can I do?”

“I don’t know.”

Chis leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Krystle’s forehead. 

“First of all, let’s turn the news off,” he grabbed the remote and turned the TV to DVD mode and brought up the disc menu. He scrolled to number three and pressed play, “Watch your beloved Loki and I’ll be right back.”

Krystle looked up at him and gave him a ghost of a smile before he took off for her bedroom.

A few minutes later Chis returned and handed Krystle her Captain America teddy bear. She smiled and hugged it to her chest. He returned the smile and laid a blanket over her body. This time instead of kneeing next to the couch, he sat next her and gently stroked her cheekbone.

“Who do I love?”

“Me.”

“How much do I love you?”

“To the moon and back.”

“That’s right,” he gave her a few feather light kisses, “don't forget that. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“I had breakfast and a candy bar or two at some point.”

“Baby.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Did you have a panic attack?” Chis asked gently.

Krystle nodded, “Yeah.”

“How bad?”

“I left at lunch time. My boss made me wait until I was calm enough to drive safely”

“Baby I wish there was something I could do for you,” he leaned into her and kissed her gently.

“It’s not your responsibility.”

“I told you I would always take care of you. I told you I would always protect you and I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.”

“This isn’t something you can control.”

“I know,” he agreed, “But it doesn’t mean I can’t want to.”

She gave him a small smile, “Thank you for wanting too.”

He leaned forward and kissed her again, “All right. Go back to Thor and I’ll make us something to eat. How about a stir fry?”

“I bought the stuff for a steak one. No peas.”

Chis laughed, “I shall endeavor to pull out all the peas.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded and headed for the kitchen. After he left Krystle curled into a ball under her blanket, hugging her Cap bear and watching Thor and Loki fighting on screen.

Chis stood in the doorway for a moment watching his girlfriend. He always felt so bad when she got into a funk like this. Not long after they started dating Krystle informed him of her depression and anxiety. He had gotten his first taste of the anxiety when they were supposed to meet his siblings for dinner. Krystle had a melt down on the drive to the restaurant and Chis had been forced to bring her home. After the incident, she hadn’t spoken to him for nearly a week. It was then he learned how deep her depression ran.

Krystle tried to push him away. Told him he deserved someone stable and someone who wouldn’t completely lose it over the idea of meeting his family. But Chis just could not walk away. He cared too much for her and he had told her he loved her and the struggles she faced wouldn’t deter him from loving her. He promised to protect her and take care of her as much as he could.

**

Half an hour later Chis returned to the living room with a bowl of beef and broccoli stir-fry for them to share.

“Baby can you sit up for me?”

Krystle sat up allowing Chis to sit next to her on the couch. 

“Beef and broccoli. No peas.”

Krystle smiled, “Thank you.”

He stabbed a broccoli floret with his fork and held it up. She opened her mouth and he carefully fed it to her. He fed her a piece of beef before taking his own bite.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your evening plans.”

“You didn’t. I was just going to go home and relax with Dodge. This is better. He’s not exactly a great conversationalist.”

Krystle smiled before accepting another bite.

“I am sorry though. I know you had a full day and I’m sure your exhausted.”

“It’s okay baby. You needed me and I needed to be with you.”

“Why do you put up with me?”

“What?”

“Why do you put up with me?” she repeated.

“I don’t put up with anything. I support you and take care of you because I love you. I know you go through these periods where things are rough but that doesn’t change how I feel about you. I just wish I could do more for you.”

“You do a lot more than you think. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome.”

When they were done with their dinner, Chis left Krystle to finish watching Thor while he went to get a bath ready for her.

**

“Come on baby. Your bath is almost ready,” he peeled her blanket off her legs and pulled her from the couch. 

Krystle wrapped an arm around his back and leaned into his side. When they entered the bathroom, she smiled as tears filled her eyes. He had covered the countertop with candles and filled the whirlpool tub with jasmine scented bubbles.

“I’ll take this,” Chis removed the teddy bear from her grip and tossed it into her bedroom.

“Hey you just threw my Captain America bear!”

“I know.”

She made a face and Chis kissed her forehead knowing it would make her smile.

“Let's get you undressed,” he pulled her shirt over her head, “is this mine?”

She nodded with a blush.

Chis just smiled and kissed her lips lightly. He slid his hands into the waist band of her yoga pants and pushed them down her hips and legs. After helping her step out of them, he stood and slowly ran his fingertips up her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

“I love you.”

She gave him a small shy smile, “I love you.”

He gave her a few more soft kisses, “It’s going to be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay.

Krystle buried her face in his chest and tightened her hold.

After helping her remove her bra and panties, he took her hand and helped her climb into the bathtub.

“Water okay?”

She nodded and slid under the bubbles, “Perfect.”

“Good. I want you to sit and relax for as long as you need.”

She just smiled, “okay.”

Before leaving, he turned on the iPod that was in the corner of the counter.

“I'll come check in you in a little while.”

Krystle nodded, “okay.”

Chis gave her a smile before pulling the door closed behind him.

**

An hour later, Chis knocked lightly on the door, “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Yes!” Krystle called back. When he walked in she asked, “Why are you asking?”

“Just making sure,” he shrugged, “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Pretty relaxed.”

“Good. That was the idea,” he smiled, “Do you want to take a quick shower?”

She nodded, “Okay.” 

Chis reached into the shower and turned the water on getting it ready. While they waited for the water to heat up he stripped his clothes.

“You okay?” he asked when he was noticed her staring at him.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

He shook his head and helped her out of the tub, “You’re beautiful-er.”

She gave him a shy smile, “That’s not even a word.”

“Come on beautiful girl, in the shower.”

He stepped in after her and closed the door. After ensuring her hair was soaked, he grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair being sure to scrub her scalp. He knew she liked it when he did that. 

“Feel good?” Chis asked when he heard the small moan.

“Yes. Thank you.”

He nudged her back under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo out. Once her hair was done he grabbed her sponge and set about washing her body. He took his time, being gentle running the sponge over her skin. When he finished, Krystle turned around, so she was facing Chis and put her hands on his waist.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I know I can be difficult,” he opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him, “It’s the truth. I just want you to know how much I appreciate the way you try to help me. I know it’s not easy for you but I love you for being understanding about everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me but you’re welcome. You know I do the things I do because I love you, right?”

“I know.”

“Good,” he bent his head and kissed her, “Why don’t you go get dressed while I finish?”

“Okay. Is everything all right?” she asked confused.

“Yeah. Everything is good.”

“Okay,” she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

As she walked back to her bedroom, tears welled in her eyes. She blinked quickly trying to keep them from falling. When she walked into the room she gasped when she saw Dodger laying on the bed.

“Dodger!” she exclaimed in excitement.

Chis laughed to himself when he heard her. He quickly finished his shower and pulled on a pair of track pants before joining her in her room.

“Where’d he come from?”

“I ran home and got him while you were in the bath. I thought you might like to see him.”

Krystle smiled, “How are you doing baby?”

She scratched his nose and kissed his muzzle. Dodger reveled in the attention and licked at her face.

Chis smiled as he watched them. The smile on Y/N’s face was what he had been looking for. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

“How are you feeling baby?”

“Better. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I know sometimes you need extra tender, love, and care.”

Krystle smiled, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too my beautiful girl.”


End file.
